


herd

by frausorge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, sentence-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, wait!" Gerard called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	herd

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 multi-fandom slashy AU (run-on) sentence-a-thon. Prompt from clumsygyrl: _frank/gerard space cowboys_.

"No, wait!" Gerard called when he saw Frank's hand on the hatch control, because he'd seen Mikey earlier coming out of the lower bay where they'd been keeping the herd - Mikey liked to go in and sit with them, something Gerard wouldn't do himself, especially not with bare feet like that, but that was Mikey for you - and he knew Mikey never pulled the bay's door all the way locked again, he knew it, Ray knew it, Bob knew it, but apparently Frank had forgotten, because he opened the hatch while Gerard's shout was still echoing, and then the herd, all twelve of them, scented fresh air and their hooves thundered on the flooring grills and they were scattered out of sight before Gerard could reach Frank, who grinned a little sheepishly, peered out into the blinding sunlight and said, "They'll come back when they get hungry?", which was probably true, Gerard thought as his eyes adjusted and he began making out the rocks and sand and complete lack of vegetation on the planet's surface, but that still didn't stop him from saying "You're rounding them back up, Iero, and you'll be lucky if I give you a shuttle to do it with," not that Frank seemed too intimidated by Gerard's sternness, if you went by the grin with which he said, "Aye, aye, Captain," or the kiss he pressed up under Gerard's jaw, or the one Gerard let Frank steal from his lips, or the kiss he gave Frank back a few hours later after the sun had gone down and the whole dozen animals were back in their bay and Frank's hands were sliding restlessly up and down Gerard's sides, so there was really no reason to be angry at Frank anymore, at least not one that Gerard could think of.


End file.
